The Stone that the Builder Refused
by bignastyshrek
Summary: When the Freeman's house in Woodcrest gets repossessed, there's only one place they can go for affordable housing, and that's one of Cardamon's apartments. But with Bee's antics and Puppycat's missions, all sorts of things can go wrong. Title is a work in progress. Rated T for swearing and action.


"I can't believe that damn Ed Wuncler repossessed our house! First he drove us to slavery, and now this!" Says a very angry African American granddad, now being forced to move away from his town. "And he's forcing us to move out by the end of the week!"

"Granddad, calm down. Don't get so worked up." A 10-year old boy with an afro is trying to console his granddad. "I hate Mr. Wuncler just as much as you, but we're going to have to move someplace else."

"Oh, you don't understand, Huey!" Granddad responds. "Where am I going to find another property by the end of the week?"

"Whoa whoa whoa, chill! I could probably get us in with Thugnificent or Gangstalicious!" Adds another boy, 8 years old and with dreadlocks. "They'd be cool with it!"

"Damn Riley, you know I hate rappers." Granddad asserts. "I'd rather live on the streets than with those guys."

"Granddad, I found this in the newspaper." Huey says as he shows his granddad an advertisement. "I think this might be what we need. All we have to do is call the landlord in advance." The advertisement reads "Affordable apartments for rent".

"Oh, thank goodness, Huey!" Granddad says in relief. "Now we can find a place to stay!"

"But Granddad!" Riley comments. "This place looks hella far away! It's gonna take forever to get there!"

"Shut your mouth, boy. We're going and that's that. It's not like you have a better idea." Granddad sharply responds. "Now pack up your things and get in the car. I have a call to make." With that, Huey and Riley pack up all their belongings and get in, preparing for a several-hours long drive.

Meanwhile, an unemployed 20-something year old girl several hours away is lounging on the couch, with nothing to do, wearing shorts and a yellow sweater with a bee on it.

"I'm bored, Puppycat…" She mumbles as she rolls over on her stomach.

"**We could go to work for Tempbot.**" Puppycat says in his robotic voice.

"I don't wanna work…" Bee responds. "I'm too lazy…"

"**We could visit Deckard.**" Puppycat suggests.

"Nah, he's doing a long recipe and needs concentration. I'd hate to bother him." She answers. Suddenly, their conversation is disturbed by a knock on the door. Bee reluctantly gets up to answer the door. Upon opening it, she is greeted by her young and short landlord, Cardamon.

"Hello, Bee." He says in his apathetic and stoic tone, with no smile on his face. "I have come to let you know that I will be housing more tenants in the property next to yours."

"Did you hear that, Puppycat?" She asks excitedly. "We're going to meet some new friends! I can't wait to meet them!"

"Of course." Cardamon responds. "By the way, your rent is late."

"Oh, darn." Bee says as she looks over to Puppycat. "I guess I'll be working today after all. Well, thanks for the message, Cardamon!" With that said, Bee signals to Puppycat, who summons a letter with his bell. "This assignment is a fighting one? Awesome!" She blurts as they both sign it, and off they go, teleporting to Tempbot for an assignment.

Meanwhile, on an empty highway with no cars in sight, the family of African Americans continue their haul to their apartment location. Granddad's GPS says they should arrive fairly soon. The two kids are in the back, playing a game on their handheld video game systems, while a very annoyed Granddad is driving.

"Boys, put those games away. How long have you been playing now? Four hours? Go admire the scenery. It's beautiful. Look at all these trees." Granddad says as the kids put their games away, before Huey notices the trees start to shake violently.

"Granddad, I think something is happening with those trees." Huey says, hardly showing any emotion, while Granddad keeps driving. "Granddad." He says louder. "Granddad! The shaking of these trees is not normal!"

"Shut up, boy. I'm sure it's just the wind." Granddad comments absentmindedly, before seeing a huge waffle shaped monster with tiny arms and legs appear out of the trees. His eyes dart open, and he sharply pulls off the road. "What the hell is that thing?"

"Whatever it is, don't let it get near me! I don't wanna die!" Riley says, starting to cry. As he says that, the monster sees the car from a distance away. It roars and starts running to the car as fast as it can (which isn't very fast). Out of the blue, two armored heroes (one human, one animal) beam down in front of the monster. The monster trips over them and roars, then does a hand swipe at the human, crushing her under his huge weight. Huey's sense of right takes over, and he runs out of the car with his samurai sword towards the impending doom.

"Boy, what the hell are you doing? You're gonna get yourself killed!" Granddad shouts as he runs to Huey to stop him, before locking Riley in the car, who could care less, as he's just listening to rap music on a MP3 player. Huey sees the human crushed under the monster's hand, and does a few quick slashes with the sword, chopping the monster's hand off.

"Hey, get up, you're alright." Huey says to the human as he sheaths his sword, before looking closer at her and finding out she's a girl.

"Thank you so much." The girl says, breathing heavily, before the animal approaches Huey.

"**We didn't ask for your help." **It seems to say.

"I dunno, I think I just saved your friend's life." Huey says, before he is pulled aside by a very angry Granddad.

"You idiot, boy! You just run out of the car and almost get yourself killed just to save this woman and her pet. You're grounded." Granddad asserts firmly.

"Uh, Granddad. You might want to look behind you." Huey says as the monster gets back off the ground and roars again.

"Oh, why does it always have to be me! I'm going back to the car! You can die out here with your new friends!" Granddad says as he runs away out of cowardice to start the car and drive away, as Huey angrily looks back at the two.

"**Some grandfather." **The animal seems to add.

"We can deal with that later." Huey raises his voice as he unsheathes his sword. "We've got a waffle monster to take care of." Huey quickly runs behind the monster and cuts at its feet, knocking it to the ground. After that, he tries to cut to the monster's heart, to no avail. "It's too thick! We need something stronger!"

"**Pull my tail, Bee." **The animal tells the human.

"On it, Puppycat!" She responds as she picks up the animal and pulls its tail, causing it to shoot a huge beam out of its mouth and utterly annihilate the waffle monster.

"So, who are you two?" Huey asks the two. "I'm Huey. Huey Freeman."

The woman shakes his hand. "I'm Bee, and this is Puppycat!" She tells him.

"Also, I hate to be a bother, but my granddad kind of marooned me here. Could you take me to wherever you came from?" Huey asks.

"Oh, sure!" Bee responds and holds his hand. "Let's go back to my place for a bit. I'm sure Puppycat won't mind!"

"**Hmph." **He says as the three teleport back to Bee's house.


End file.
